Screw-in chokes or choke tubes are conventional accessories for shotguns. Normally, such chokes are externally threaded at one end portion such that they can be threadably received into the internally threaded end of the muzzle. These choking devices serve to control the pattern of the shot subsequent to discharge.
Shotgun owners will often substitute chokes on the muzzle of their shotguns in order to vary the shot pattern for desired results. The unused screw-in type choke is stored, as in the pocket of a hunting jacket, during periods of nonuse. These unused choked are readily susceptible to damage as by inadvertent contact with other metal objects or to being lost. Known patents which disclose features generally relating to the field of the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,620,581; 3,371,440; 3,777,383; and 4,058,925. While these patents disclose various devices which relate to the present invention, a combination choke holder and plug device incorporating the features of the present invention has heretofore not been known.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which serves as a holder for a screw-in type choke and which can also be used as a plug for the magazine of a conventional semi-automatic and/or pump type shotgun.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device which can be inexpensively manufactured and readily installed into a shotgun magazine.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a device in one embodiment which is hollow along its length, thereby reducing its effective weight and allowing the device to receive the shaft portion of a conventional plug therein.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description together with the drawings.